Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance : Shippunden
by xxxYuanAzureCrimsonxxx
Summary: Naruto yang sekarat akibat mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan dunia shinobi terdampar di dunia yang sama sekali berbeda dan menemukan bahwa ia bukan manusia lagi bersama dengan patner barunya Ddraig dan Albion kehidupan Naruto di dunia baru pun dimulai (Bad summary)
1. Prolague

**Prolague: The man with The Two Heavenly Dragons**

Dulu, dulu sekali ada sebuah cerita legenda yang sekarang telah dilupakan semua orang. Legenda itu Menceritakan ada dua naga yang melambangkan dominasi kekuatannya dikatakan sangatlah mengerikan bahkan melampaui raja iblis, lord elemental dan segala jenis spirit maupun sesama naga kekuatan mereka mampu menghancurkan ketidakbatasan kegelapan dan cahaya akan tetapi mereka telah menghilang dalam waktu yang sangat lama sehingga cerita mengenai mereka telah lama dilupakan oleh semuannya.

xxxxxxxxxx

**"Aku tak pernah menyangka kita akan bertemu dalam keadaan ini"**

**"Aku juga sama selama ini kita selalu bertemu sebagai musuh dan saingan tapi untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku baru kita bertemu seperti ini"**

**"Yah kita harus saling bekerja sama dalam tubuh bocah ini"**

**"Apakah tubuhnya akan baik-baik saja kau tahu kan kekuatan kita saling bertentangan"**

**"Jangan khawathir kau lupa dengan pemilik kita yang sebelumnya ?"**

**"Tentu saja aku masih ingat, tapi ini berbeda kita sekarang baik jiwa dan kekuatan kita sekarang berada dalam satu tubuh maksudku apakah dia bisa menampung kekuatan kita ?"**

**"Entalah tapi yang jelas kita telah melihat seperti apa dia sebelumnya, sifatnya dan sepak terjangnya aku yakin bahwa bocah ini benar-benar tidak terduga"**

**"Yeah kau benar bahkan ia bisa menampung 9 monster berekor di dalam tubuhnya"**

**"Lagian aku menyukai bocah ini aku ingin melihat seperti apa kehidupannya di dunia ini aku sangat yakin berbagai hal yang sangat luar biasa akan menimpanya"**

**"Aku rasa Rubah itu berkata benar aku tidak sabar melihatnya bagaimana bentuk armor kita jika seperti ini." **

**"Yeah, tapi mengenai tubuhnya..."**

**"Kau benar dengan keaadanya sekarang ia benar-benar kehilangan hampir semua keahliannya tapi dilihat dari kekuatannya aku benar-benar yakin ia bisa menahannya"**

**"Dan kekuatan magisnya benar-benar melimpah baik fisik maupun jiwa"**

**"Jadi dunia mana yang akan menjadi rumah baru kita ?"**

**"Entalah tapi jika merasakan energinya sepertinya tempat yang akan kita tempati akan ada banyak Spirit dan rasanya kita pernah datang kesini sebelumnya"**

**"Aku juga merasakannya tapi kayaknya waktu itu kita terus-terusan bertarung jadi kita tidak mengenali tempat atau lingkungan lagi dimana kita bertarung bukan begitu Ddraig ?"**

**"Kau benar Albion"**

xxxxxxxxxx

**(Naruto POV)**

"Ughh..." Aku mulai membuka mataku hal pertama yang kulihat adalah dedaunan pohon lalu perlahan aku mulai bangun sambil melihat sekeliling sejauh mata memandang yang kulihat adalah pohon aku menduga aku sekarang berada di hutan 'Dimana ini ?' itu adalah pertanyaan yang terlintas di pikiranku jujur saja meskipun ini adalah hutan tapi tidak seperti hutan-hutan yang kulihat di konoha ataupun desa-desa ninja lainnya aura yang dipancarkan hutan ini benar-benar berbeda.

Dan aku seharusnya telah mati tapi kenapa aku...sial dari pada memikirkan ini aku harus mencari air untuk membersikan mukaku kebetulan ada sungai kecil yang tidak jauh dari tempat ku aku langsung pergi kesana tapi aneh pendengaranku kok tiba-tiba menjadi sangat tajam bahkan suara yang sangat kecilpun aku dapat mendengarnya.

Setelah sampai di sungai aku langsung membasuh mukaku diluar dugaanku air ini benar-benar jernih bahkan aku bisa meminumnya langsung tanpa perlu memasaknya lalu aku mulai menyadari keadaanku eh...tanganku kok tiba-tiba kecil dan juga tanda lingkaran pada tangan kananku juga menghilang ! aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tak beres dengan tubuhku dengan cepat aku langsung bercermin di air.

"Apa apaan ini !" teriak ku dengan kuat tentu saja aku benar-benar terkejut dengan penampilanku sekarang sampai-sampai aku tidak lagi mengenal bahwa itu adalah aku rambutku dan wajahku benar-benar mirip dengan ayahku kalau bukan tanda dipipiku aku sudah salah mengira bahwa itu adalah ayahku tapi bukan itu yang aku merasa aneh tapi telinga ku sekarang tidaklah normal ini memanjang dan tubuhku mengecil kembali ke anak berumur 7 tahun, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku ini bahkan aku tidak bisa lagi merasakan Kurama ataupun para Bijuu lagi di dalam tubuhku lalu tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada yang mendekat aku langsung dalam posisi bertarung sambil melihat sekililing dari mana akan datang tapi aku mulai merasakan aura itu sudah di belakangku saat aku melihat ke belakang tanpa peringatan tiba-tiba langsung menyerangku.

'Bagaimana dia ?!' dengan respon yang cepat aku langsung menghidar dari serangan mahkluk itu tapi ia berhasil sedikit melukai tanganku saat kulihat mahkluk itu mataku sedikit melebar seumur-umur hidupku baru pertama kali aku melihat mahkluk seperti ini mahkluk ini bentuk seperti hewan tapi disaat yang sama seperti manusia. Tentu saja lihat saja kepala dan kakinya seperti kambing tapi bagian badan dan tangannya telihat seperti manusia bahkan ia berdiri seperti manusia ditambah dengan ia memiliki sayap berserta kapak yang dibawanya dan ada aura hitam yang kelaur dari tubuhnya.

"Gowarrrrrrr" Mahkluk itu mulai berteriak sambil mengayunkan kapaknya kearahku, akupun langsung menghindarinya sambil membuat segel tangan untuk menggukan Kagebunshin no jutsu ku tapi...

"Eh..." tidak ada respon apa aku salah membentuk segel tangan lalu aku mulai mencoba lagi tapi lagi-lagi tidak ada respon sadar bahwa kapaknya mengarah ke arahku, aku langsung menhindar sial apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? kenapa aku tidak bisa menggunakan kage bunshin lagi ? sekarang yang bisa kulakukan adalah terus menghindar dari serangan mahkluk itu.

'Seandainya aku bisa menggunkan jutsuku' pikirku saat aku melihat ada dua tidak tiga mahkluk yang sama seperti dia datang entah dari mana yang mulai menyerangku secaraan bersamaan saat aku ingin menghindar mahkluk yang tadi mengejarku muncul di hadapanku dan mulai memukulku sampai aku terlempar.

Guhh...ini benar-benar sakit "hahhh...hahhh...hahhh" Napasku mulai terengah-engah masa aku langsung kalah dengan satu pukulan sejak aku tidak bisa menggunakan ninjutsu tubuhku benar-benar sudah lemah 'apa aku akan mati disi...?' pikirku melihat 4 mahkluk itu mau menembakan sesuatu dari mulut mereka.

...

...

...

...

Tidak ! aku tidak akan pernah menyerah ! dengan semangat dan tekad aku mulai berdiri dan mulai memasang kuda-kuda bertarung "Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto ninja nomor satu di dunia mana mungkin aku menyerah hanya tidak bisa menggunakan ninjutsu !" teriakku yah benar aku adalah bukan tipe orang yang tidak akan menyerah aku akan mengalahkan kalian dengan tubuhku ini disaat aku telah menetapkan hatiku suara yang entah darimana datangnya mulai bergema di pikiranku.

**[Heh...aku suka semangatmu itu]**

Ketika aku mengdengar suara itu tangan tanganku berubah menjadi Gauntlet merah dengan permata hijau.

**BOOTS**

Tiba-tiba kekuatanku mulai meningkat dengan ini aku bisa menghindar dari serangan mereka lalu aku akan menghajar mereka tapi dilihat dari situasinya sudah tidak mungkin untuk aku menghindar tanpa cedera karena mereka telah menembak kekuatan mereka ke arahku.

**[Biarkan aku membantumu bocah]**

Suara lain yang juga entah darimana datangnya mulai bergema di pikiranku lalu.. Kah! Sayap cahaya mulai membentang di punggungku ini benar-benar keren sudah sejak lama aku ingin sekali memiliki sayap dan sekarang impian itu terwujud.

**DIVINE**

Serangan itu langsung itu semakin mengecil seperti terus dibagi dan setiap kali serangan itu mengecil kekuatanku semakin meningkat juga.

**[Oi bocah coba gunakan teknik mu]**

Mendengar suara itu lagi aku langsung memfokuskan cakraku pada tangan kananku yang telah berubah menjadi Gauntlet merah awalnya aku berpikir ini tidak akan berhasil tapi...

! ini berhasil aku bisa membuat Ransengan tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menabrakkan Rasenganku.

"Terima ini Brengsek **Rasengan** !"

Duarrr! ledakan besar terjadi setelah menabrakan rasenganku pada salah mahkluk itu sehingga menghasilkan kawah yang cukup besar.

"wow" aku tidak pernah menyangkan rasengan biasa bisa menciptakan kawah sebesar ini padahal aku tidak menambahkan senjutsu didalamnya aku tahu bahwa rasengan adalah teknik yang hebat tapi tetap saja tidak mungkin bisa menciptakan kawah sebesar ini 'apa karena pengaruh kedua benda ini ?' pikirku melihat Gauntlet merah yang ada ditanganku dan sayap cahaya yang ada di punggungku.

**[Seperti dugaanku kau benar-benar tak terduga]**

**[Benar ia tidak merasakan efek dari menggunakan kekuatan kita yang biasanya orang akan langsung mati]**

Lagi...kedua suara itu mulai menggema di dalam pikiranku...

"Hey kalian ini sebenarnya siapa ?" tanyaku

**[Kami akan jelaskan nanti daripada itu kalahkan dulu mereka]**

Aku langsung melihat 3 mahkluk itu yang masih berdiri kokoh yang tengah bersiap-siap untuk menembak dengan bola hitam yang terbentuk dari mulut mereka.

"Hei kalian bisakah kalian membantuku ?"

**[Tentu saja kau pikir buat apa kami memilihmu sebagai pemilik baru kami]**

**[Heh...kami siap membantumu kapan saja]**

Mendengar jawaban mereka aku mulai tersenyum aku tidak tahu siapa mereka setelah ini aku akan mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka dengan cepat aku langsung terbang ke arah mahkluk 'Jika dugaanku benar maka...'

**"BOOST"** saat kekuatanku kembali meningkat aku langsung mencoba teknik ini bentuk sempurna dari Rasengan aku mulai berkonsentrasi pada cakra anginku untuk menambahkan pada rasenganku perlahan lahan bentuk shuriken mulai tampak yeah! aku berhasil tanpa bantuan klon tapi tampaknya aku untuk saat ini hanya bisa membuat bentuk shuriken yang sebesar rasengan saja dan juga para mahkluk itu mulai menembakan bola hitam itu kearahku.

"Rasakan ini **Futon: Rasenshuriken**" akupun juga melempar Rasenshurikenku kearah mereka saat bola hitam itu hampir menyentuh Rasenshuriken..

**DIVINE DIVINE DIVINE DIVINE DIVINE DIVINE DIVINE**

Bolah hitam itu semakin mengecil dan mengecil sampai berbentuk seperti kelereng sendangkan Rasenshuriken semakin membesar dan membesar aku tidak berhenti melihat ini teknik ku mampu menyerap energi lawan dan mengubah menjadi energinya lalu sebuah ledakan yang benar-benar besar terjadi bahkan dari jarak 100.000 km orang bisa melihat dan mendengar ledakan itu "Sugoi~" tanpa sadar aku bergumam.

**(Normal POV)**

Setelah pertarungan berakhir Naruto melihat hutan yang tadinya indah sekarang menjadi kawah yang besar terkadang Naruto merasa sedikit bersalah karena sudah menghacurkan tempat ini tapi tetap saja Naruto tidak percaya kalau dampak Rasenshuriken akan benar-benar sedasyat ini lalu Naruto mulai bertanya pada suara yang terus ia dengar dari pikirannya.

"Baiklah kalian ini sebenarnya Siapa ?"

**[Namaku adalah Ddraig aku adalah Sekiryuutei naga yang bersemayam di dalam Gauntlet merahmu]**

**[Dan aku adalah Albion aku adalah Hakuryuukou naga yang bersemayam di dalam sayap cahayamu]**

Memperkenalkan mereka pada Naruto

"Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan terima kasih sudah menolongku"

**[Sama sekali tidak masalah lagian kau adalah Pathner baru kami] **ucap Ddraig **[Di luar dugaan kau orangnya cukup sopan juga] **lanjut Albion.

Mendengar pernyataan Albion itu Naruto entah kenapa itu seperti sindiran tapi ia mengabaikannya dan ia mulai bertanya yang ingin sekali ia tanya.

"Hei bisa kau jelaskan tentang dimana aku sekarang ? apa yang terjadi padaku ? dan kalian ini kenapa di dalam tabuhku ? juga kalian sebenarnya ini apa mahkluk atau benda yang bisa bicara ?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang beruntun dari Naruto Ddraig dan Albion tampak merenung sejenak yang yang pastinya ini akan memakan waktu yang panjang untuk menjelaskan.

**[Ini mungkin akan memakan waktu yang lama untuk menjelaskan semuannya Naruto tapi apa kau ingin tetap mendengarkannya ?] tanya Albion**

"Tentu saja lagian kita memiliki banyak waktu untuk saling mengenal benar begitu kan Ddraig, Albion"

**[Hahahaha aku benar-benar menyukaimu Naruto] **tertawa Ddraig.

**[Kau ini benar-benar orang yang benar-benar santai Naruto]**

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian Albion"

**[Baiklah pertama-tama kau harus bertemu dengan kita didalam alam bawah sadarmu dari sana kami akan menceritakan semuannya]**

"Baiklah" lalu Naruto mulai duduk dengan tenang seperti ia mengumpulkan energi senjutsu.

Ketika Naruto membuka mata ia telah berada di dalam pikirannya ketika ia berbalik matanya langsung melihat kedua mahkluk yang ada didepannya 'Jadi inikah yang namanya Naga'pikirnya takjub dengan mahkluk yang dihadapan Naruto sekarang dua naga yang berukuran sangat besar mungkin sebesar kurama yang satu ia memiliki kulit dan sisik berwarna merah, mata berwarna hijau dan memiliki sayap sedangkan yang satunya mirip dengan si naga merah hanya bedanya ia memiliki kulit dan sisik berwarna putih, mata berwarna biru, memiliki sayap dan dua tanduk berwarna emas.

"Biar kutebak yang merah ini adalah Ddraig dan putih adalah Albion benarkan ?"

**[Untuk ukuran mu kau cukup pintar]**

**[Kau pasti sangat kewalahan berpikir untuk menebak mana Ddraig dan aku] **

"Tentu saja biar bagamana pun aku in...Tunggu ! jadi kalian bilang aku ini bodoh yah..!"

**[[Kami tidak pernah bilang kau ini bodoh]] **mendengar pernyataan Ddraig dan Albion secara bersamaan membuat Naruto secara terang mengatakan pada mereka bahwa ia itu bodoh.

"Kukatakan pada kalian aku ini tidaklah bodah tapi hanya kurang pintar" ucap Naruto membela diri dengan tatapan yang meyakinkan tapi dimata Ddraig dan Albion jelas terlihat bahwa mereka benar-benar yakin sekali bahwa ia benar-benar bodoh.

**[Dari pada itu bukankah kau ingin mengetahui segalanya Naruto] **ucap Ddraig yang membuat Naruto ingat apa tujuan awalnya menemui mereka.

"Ya Tentu saja"

Lalu Ddraig dan Albion mulai menceritakan semuanya dimulai dari siapa mereka dunia yang mereka tinggali sampai mereka menemukan Naruto di celah-celah dimensi yang telah sangat sekarat bertemu dengan Kurama dimana Kurama yang juga sekarat dan diambang kematiannya dimana ia memohon agar mereka mau menyelamatkan Naruto sampai Naruto dan mereka sampai didunia yang aneh ini dan alasan mengapa Naruto tidak bisa lagi menggunakan ninjutsu.

"Dasar rubah bodoh pada akhirnya akulah yang diselamatkan oleh mu" bisik Naruto dengan sedih.

**[Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan Sekarang ?] **tanya Albion pada Naruto.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu...aku benar-benar berterima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku..." ucap Naruto dengan pelan setelah beberapa saat ia terdiam "Tapi..." Naruto langsung tersenyum "Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto Hokage ke-6 yah belum resmi sih... meskipun sekarang aku benar-benar tidak tahu aku apa yang akan kulakukan nanti akan kupikirkan saja, tapi yang jelas pertama-tama aku harus berlatih cara menggunakan kekuatan baru ini karena itu maukah kalian membantuku ?"

Ddraig dan Albion saling memandang sesaat lalu mereka memandang Naruto.

**[Tentu saja jadi bersiaplah Naruto]**

**[Aku akan mengajarimu sampai kau menjadi ahli dalam memakai kekuatan kami]**

"Itu yang aku harapkan aibou" Lalu Naruto Ddraig dan Albion saling menempelkan kepalan tinju mereka satu sama lain sebagai awal tanda persahabatan mereka.

xxxxxxxxxx

**(2 Tahun kemudian)**

Sudah 2 tahun Naruto di dunia yang aneh dan selama 2 tahun Naruto mengetahui beberapa hal pertama ia sekarang bukanlah manusia melainkan ia berasal ras bernama Elfim sebuah ras subhuman plus Elfim memiliki keahlian yang melebihi manusia pada umumnya. Tapi jika mau dibilang Naruto adalah Elfim yang cukup unik itu karena matanya karena semua ras Elfim memiliki mata yang berwarna merah sedangkan Naruto bermata biru langit yang indah tapi juga karena inilah setiap kali ia pergi ke kota maupun desa orang-orang selalu menjahuinya dan terkadang menyebut dia berdarah kotor.

Kedua alasan kenapa ia bisa menggunakan Rasengan padahal ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menggunakan ninjutsu karena berbeda dengan ninjutsu yang menggunakan segel tangan rasengan tidak perlu menggunakan segel tangan ini hanya mengumpulkan cakra pada satu titik sedangkan Rasenshuriken hanya menambahkan elemen angin yang menupakan elemen natural Naruto meskipun Naruto sudah tidak bisa melakukan ninjutsu lagi tapi bukan berarti ia tidak memiliki cakra lagi didalam tubuhnya dan mengenai senjutsu di dunia ini Naruto bisa menggunakan dengan efisien bereda dengan Konoha di dunia ini menggumpulkan mengumpulkan cakra senjutsu jauh lebih cepat dan lebih lama dalam mempertahankan mode senjutsunya.

Ketiga mengenai kekuatan barunya dimulai dari Ddraig nama Gauntlet merah itu adalah Booster Gear, kemampuan utamanya adalah meningkat kekuatan setiap 10 detik lalu bisa mentrasfer kekuatan itu mahluk hidup, spirit, ataupun objek lainnya contohnya kunai dan pedang menjadi lebih kuat 2x lipat dari sebelumnya dan Albion nama dari sayap cahaya itu adalah Divine Dividing, kemampuan utamanya adalah untuk membagi kekuatan lawan lalu diubah menjadi kekuatan sendiri. Initinya tidak peduli seberapa kuat lawannya mereka akan semakin melemah sedangkan Naruto semakin kuat itu menjelaskan mengapa Rasenshurikennya menjadi besar dan membesar 2 tahun yang lalu saat ia melawan mahkluk yang aneh dan tak jelas itu, terkadang ia berpikir bagaimana cara membuat jutsunya memiki kemampuan itu untuk membagi karena saat ia melakukannya 2 tahun yang lain itu secara tidak sengaja dan Naruto telah berhasil menguasai sepenuhnya kekuatan mereka bahkan ke tahap berikutnya. Dari apa yang naruto dengar orang-orang tidak bisa menampung kedua kekuatan mereka sekaligus karena itu hanya akan membuat tubuh mereka tidak bisa menahannya lalu mengambil daya hidup orang tersebut dan mati, meskipun pemilik Ddraig sebelumnya bisa mengambilnya separuh kekuatan Albion dan ia tetap bisa hidup terus dan bisa menggunakan kekuatan itu, tapi menurutnya Naruto jauh lebih kuat dan lebih unik dari pemilik-pemilik mereka sebelumnya karena Naruto bisa menggunakan kekuatan mereka lebih leluasa bahkan menggunakan keduanya sekaligus tanpa menimbulkan efek samping.

Dan keempat tampaknya di dunia ini orang-orang tidak mengenal sistem cakra tetapi menggunakan kekuatan roh yang mereka kontrak, pemimpin mereka adalah Lord Elemental pemimpin para roh dan orang-orang juga menyembah mereka yang terus menjaga keseimbangan antara dunia roh dan nyata tapi yang cukup ironis adalah hanya wanita suci saja yang bisa mendapat hak istimewa untuk mengkontrak roh. Terkadang ia berpikir bagaimana ada pria yang bisa mengkontrak roh, ia sangat yakin itu pasti akan menimbulkan kehebohan dan bukan itu saja dunia ini terbagi menjadi dua yaitu dunia nyata dan dunia para Spirit atau biasa disebut Astral Zero.

Di Hutan yang sangat sepi Naruto berdiri melihat sebuah pedang yang tertancap di batu ini terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu saat Naruto mendengar suara angin yang terus memanggil namanya saat Naruto terus mengikuti suara angin itu sampai lah Naruto di tengah-tengah hutan ini dan melihat sebuah pedang yang tertancap di atas batu.

"Apakah kau yang memanggilku ?"

Pedang itu langsung merespon dengan mengeluarkan aura yang berwarna keemasan.

"Kau memilihku sebagai tuanmu ?"

Pedang itu kembali merespon pertanyaan Naruto yang entah kenapa Naruto bisa mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan pedang sepeti mereka telah terhubung.

"Baiklah Jika kau tidak ada masalah dengan dengan mempunyai tuan seperti ku" Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman yang menantang.

Lalu Naruto mencabut pedang itu setelah mencabut pedang itu pedang itu langsung mengeluarkan aura suci yang kuat.

**[Aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini !] **Ucap Ddraig dengan keterjutan.

"Memangnya kenapa ?"

**[Pedang yang kau pegang itu adalah pedang suci Caliburn]**

"Terus..."

**[Kau tidak tahu ya ini adalah Pedang raja suci, kekuatan pedang ini gila-gilaan kuat bahkan bisa merobek batas dimensi]** Kini Albion yang menjelaskan pedang ini pada Naruto.

"Wow berarti ini adalah pedang yang hebat" Ucap Naruto kekaguman sambil melihat pedang itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

**[Tentu saja kau bisa mencabut pedang itu berarti pedang itu telah mengakuimu sebagai pemilik barunya tak kusangkan aku bisa menemukannya disini]**

"Maksudmu apa Albion ?"

**[Pedang itu seharusnya berasal dari dunia Ddraig dan Aku, Aku mulai merasa firasat buruk tentang ini]**

Mendengar pernyataan Albion membuat Baik Ddraig dan Naruto juga mempunyai firasat yang sama.

**[Ada sesuatu yang ganjil di dunia ini tapi untuk sekarang belumlah nampak aku jelas bisa merasakannya dengan jelas sebuah kekuatan yang datang dari dunia yang lain bukankah kau merasakannya juga Albion]**

**[Yeah sepertinya bukan hanya kita saja yang datang dari dunia yang lain]**

"ya ya ya ya Kalau itu datang entah seperti apa akan kita kalahkan mereka" Ucap Naruto sambil menaruh pedang Caliburn dan bahunya "Karena kita adalah patner Ddraig, Albion"

Mendengar perkataan Naruto membuat Ddraig dan Albion entah mengapa itu membuat mereka sangat senang.

**[Yeah Naruto kita adalah...]**

**[Patnermu]**

"Dan kalian juga adalah sahabatku jangan lupakan itu"

**[heh...]**

**[hehehe...]**

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Profil Charakter**

**Nama : Uzumaki Naruto**

**Umur : 16 tahun**

**Gender : Laki-laki**

**Ras : Elfim**

**Senjata : Sword Caliburn (Holy King Sword)**

**Kemampuan : Rasengan, Rasenshuriken, Senjutsu, Rikudou Senjutsu mode (?)**

******xxxxxxxxxx**

**Profil Spirit**

**Nama : Ddraig (Welsh Dragon, Red Dragon Emperor)**

**From : Red Dragon**

**Ability : Meningkatkan kekuatan setiap 10 detik lalu bisa mentransfer kekuatan itu pada mahkluk hidup atau benda, Juggernaut Drive, Dividing Wyvern Fairy.**

**Attribute : Fire, Light.**

**Elemental Waffe : Booster Gear Scale Mail, Cardinal Crimson, Fusion Dragon Emperor Scale Mail (dengan Albion), Ultimate Heavenly Dragon Scale Mail.**

**Weapon : Gauntlet (Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet)**

**Contraktor : Uzumaki Naruto**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Nama : Albion (Vanishing Dragon, White Dragon Emperor)**

**From : White Dragon**

**Ability : Membagi kekuatan setiap 10 detik dan menambahkan kekuatan itu ke pengguna, Membagi separuh ukuran benda dan mahkluk hidup, Juggernaut Drive, Dividing Wyvern Fairy.**

**Attribute : Lightning, Light.**

**Elemental Waffe : Divine Dividing Scale Mail, Juggernaut Over Drive, Fusion Dragon Emperor Scale Mail (dengan Ddraig), Ultimate Heavenly Dragon Scale Mail.**

**Weapon : Light Wing (White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings)**

**Contraktor : Uzumaki Naruto.**

* * *

**Halo semuanya ini adalah fic pertamaku aku harap kalian menyukainya untuk profil diatas aku membuatnya untuk menyesuaikan dengan ceritanya yaitu Naruto x Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance untuk kekuatan Naruto aku menggunakan dari Highschool DxD baik kekuatannya maupun senjatanya sebenarnya aku juga kepikiran kekuatan Naruto itu dari Shaman King tapi karena aku lebih suka Highschool DxD jadi kupakai saja kekuatan dari Highschool DxD.**

**Jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan dan lain-lain maklum masih baru hahahahaha**

**Please Riview sebanyak-banyaknya dan kalian ingin memberikan ide untuk cerita ini katakan saja aku sangat berterima kasih jika kalian mau membatu dalam cerita ini.**

**Itu saja sampai jumpa di chapter Selanjutnya.**

**Yuan Out!**

* * *

**Preview untuk Chapter selanjutnya**

**"Sugoi jadi ini Areishia Spirit Akedemy" Naruto akhirnya menapakan kakinya menuju sekolah.**

**"Bersiaplah Dunia Karena Uzumaki Naruto telah tiba" sebuah pernyataan yang diucapkan yang bergema ke seluruh dunia dan mungkin ke seluruh Dunia.**

**"Selamat datang di Areishia Spirit Akedemy aku adalah direktur disekolah ini namaku Greyworth" Apakah Naruto akan diterima disekolah ini ? akankah ini akan menjadi sebuah anugerah atau bencanakah bagi Naruto ?**

**"Jadi Kau Kontraktor pria yang itu ya kenalakan namaku Uzumaki Naruto" Sebuah pertemuan yang tak terduga apakah ia akan menjadi teman atau musuh?**

**Cerita ini berlangsung bertahun-tahun setelah kedatangan Naruto ke dunia ini. Legenda yang telah hilang kini telah kembali.**

**Selanjutnya :Welcome to Areishia Spirit Akedemy..**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Areishia Spirit Akedemy**

**(Bertahun - tahun Kemudian)**

**(Naruto POV)**

Halo semuanya namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku adalah seorang Shinobi yang berasal dari desa daun Konohagakure. Tapi beberapa alasan aku terdampar di dimensi yang lain, memiliki patner yang baru, sudah bukan seorang manusia lagi melainkan seorang Elfim. Yah biar bagaimanapun ini sudah bertahun-tahun dan aku mulai terbiasa dengan dunia ini dan sekarang saat ini aku sedang berada di tengah-tengah hutan roh di wilayah Areishia Spirit Akedemy.

'Tempat yang cukup indah' pikirku aku lebih suka berada di hutan karena itu mengingatkan ku dengan konoha tapi sekrang bukanlah saatnya untuk bersantai aku harus pergi ke Areishia Spirit Akedemy, sudah seharian aku tersesat di hutan roh ini kemanapun aku pergi semuanya hanyalah pohon, pohon, dan pohon ! oh ayolah dimana sih Areishia Spirit Akedemy ?! Aku berencana untuk menjadi murid disana tahu.

Akademi Areishia, dimana para gadis penyihir yang telah membuat kontrak dengan Roh berkumpul.

Hanya gadis perawan saja yang mampu berkomunikasi dengan Roh dari Astral Zero. Diantara mereka, yang memiliki kekuatan sihir besar sehingga dapat berkomunikasi dengan Roh kontrak, adalah gadis bangsawan dari keluarga raja atau kaisar kuno dan keturunan ningrat, dimana darah kontraktor Rohnya dipertahankan sepanjang generasi melalui tali pernikahan.

Untuk menjaga kemurnian hati dan tubuh mereka, gadis gadis ini dibesarkan dalam lingkungan yang betul betul terpisah dari kaum laki-laki sejak masa kecilnya; yang disebut pendidikan elit bagi Kontraktor Roh. Sehingga, semua gadis di akademi ini adalah tuan putri sejati yang tak mengetahui apa apa tentang laki-laki.

Kenapa kalian bertanya aku ingin menjadi murid disana ? itu karena pertama aku ingin bertemu dengan kontraktor roh laki-laki yang katanya telah masuk ke Akedemy itu juga dan kedua tentu saja aku yakin pasti banyak gadis-gadis yang cantik dan seksi di akedemi itu mengingat itu adalah akedemy khusus untuk para wanita bangsawan yang masih perawan alias masih murni. Sial memikirkan tentang para wanita, dada mereka, tubuh mereka saja sudah membuatku sangat kegirangan, aku tidak tahu kapan aku mulai menjadi cabul seperti ini, tapi aku sedikit mengerti sekarang kenapa Ero-Sennin sangat bersemangat memikirkan tentang perempuan.

...! perasaan ini..roh api kah...?

**[Naruto itu datang]**

Dengan peringatan Ddraig aku dengan cepat langsung menghindar dari serangan bola api, ternyata memang benar itu adalah roh api melihat dari kekuatanya roh ini berperingkat menengah. Tapi aneh roh api ada di dunia manusia kecuali ia dipanggil oleh kontraktornya tapi aku tidak merasakan hawa kehadiran siapun di dalam hutan ini.

'Mungkinkah...!' jika apa yang kupikirkan benar maka si brengsek itu pasti ada di belakang semua ini kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu dengan blade dance 3 tahun yang lalu juga pasti adalah bagian dari skenario bodohnya dan roh ini juga...pasti dari koleksi mainannya...

Aku langsung mencabut pedang Caliburn dan menebas roh api itu dengan aura suci yang dikeluarkan Calibrun tidak mungkin roh api itu dapat bertahan..

SLASS !

Dengan satu tebasan roh api itu langsung lenyap dan beberapa pohon pun juga ikut lenyap. setelah itu aku menyimpan kembali Caliburn kembali ke sarungnya aku pun mulai melihat sisa-sisa api yang ditingkalkan oleh roh api 'Ternyata memang benar ini adalah...'.

**[Naruto, si brengsek itu benar-benar membuatku sangat jengkel !]**

**[Yeah, Aku ingin sekali menghancurkan dia sampai tak tersisa dari dia !] **

Ddraig dan Albion mulai mengutarakan isi hati mereka, ya...ampun mereka benar-benar marah.

"Tenanglah kalian berdua" Ucapku untuk menenangkan mereka "Kalian seharusnya tahu orang seperti apa dia kan"

**[...]**

**[...]**

"Caranya bertindak, berpikir, dan menentukan langkah berikutnya selalu ada tersembunyi dibalik itu dan didalam motif itu pasti ada motif lainnya, ia sama sepertiku dan kakek Netero semua yang ia lakukan hanyalah untuk kesenangannya semata tapi pada saat yang sama juga berbeda. Ia itu tanpa belas kasihan sama sekali"

Yah berbeda dengan aku dan pak tua, ia adalah orang yang tidak memiliki belas kasihan sama sekali apapun yang ia lakukan, ia tidak peduli dengan perasaan orang lain ia akan terus menyiksa sampai mati semua itu tidak lebih hanyalah demi kesenangannya terkadang memikirkan itu membuat aku benar-benar marah.

**[Jadi artinya jika ingin menundukannya harus secara mental ya...]**

**[Ini akan sangat sulit mengingat kekuatannya itu dan setelah kematian kakek itu 3 tahun yang lalu ia semakin bebas bertindak]**

"Aku yakin ia pasti akan datang di hari X untuk bersenang-senang, karena dia dan aku mempunyai satu pikiran yang sama apa yang akan terjadi di hari X itu"

Yah benar aku sangat yakin 100% bahwa ia akan datang di hari X itu karena aku maupun dia pasti mempunyai pemikiran yang sama apa yang akan terjadi di hari itu X itu...

"Yah dari pada itu berkat roh api itu kita akhirnya bisa keluar dari hutan yang menyebalkan ini" sambil melihat pohon-pohon yang tubang atau terbakar tadi.

**[Entah kenapa aku merasa kau ini pintar tapi pada saat yang sama juga bodoh]**

Kau tidak membantu Ddraig.

**[Yah dan juga mesum aku tidak tahu kenapa pemilik kita akhir-akhir ini memiliki watak yang mesum]**

Kau sama saja Albion.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Sugoi~ jadi ini Akademi Areishia" Ucapku dengan penuh kekaguman tak kusangkah dengan taman yang indah dibalik dinding purinya, bangunan sekolah berbaris dengan sangat elegan, lebih mirip istana bagi Tuan Putri – faktanya, ini nyaris benar. Dari semua siswa yang menuntut ilmu di akademi ini, hampir semuanya adalah nyonya muda betulan.

Yah akhirnya.! kakek Netero akhirnya aku berhasil masuk dimana yang bernama surga bagi para pria ! dengan ini aku telah memasuki tempat yang bernama surga ah~ini benar-benar sebuah mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan.

"Bersiaplah Dunia Karena Uzumaki Naruto telah tiba !" Teriakku dengan penuh semangat yah sebuah deklarasi dari tuan Uzumaki Naruto yang keren ini fufufufufu

**[Aku sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi]**

**[Aku juga sama]**

"Diamlah kalian ! tak bisakah kalian berhenti bersikap seperti itu seolah-olah aku ini adalah orang yang aneh"

**[[Tapi kau memang aneh]]**

Yah untuk kali ini aku anggap itu sebagai pujian. Nah daripada mendengarkan omongan mereka yang sama sekali tidak membantu terus aku harus pergi ke ruang direktur karena aku sudah lolos dari ujian masuknya 3 hari yang lalu aku hanya tinggal menemui direktor untuk mengetahui rinciannya lebih lanjut..

Yah awalnya akan sangat mudah tinggal masuk, mencari ruangan direktur, bertemu direktur dan menjalani kehidupan sekolah yang menyenangkan bersama para gadis. Tapi, ternyata aku salah...

""Hey kau tunggu !""

""Dasar Hentai, matilah !""

Teriak para wanita dengan wajah yang memerah sambil memengang pedang yang sedang berlari seperti mengerjar seseorang.

"Kenapa jadi begini !"

Aku saat ini sedang berlari dari kejaran para wanita. Yah...benar para wanita itu mengejarku ini semua berawal dari 30 menit yang lalu dimana aku mencari dimana ruangan direktur di akedemy ini tapi aku tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam toilet perempuan... dan beginilah jadinya aku dikejar.

Tapi sungguh mereka memiliki tubuh yang bagus yang belum pernah disentuh oleh pria manapun sungguh indah, sungguh fantastis, aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa masuk ke akedemy ini bahkan mimisanku tidak mau berhenti dari tadi...tidak tidak tidak aku harus menemukan dimana ruangan direktur dan harus menghentikan mimisan ini sebelum aku mati karena kehabisan darah..

"Hmp !" oh beruntung ada ruangan aku tidak tahu ruangan apa itu tapi aku harus menghindari dari gadis-gadis ini jika tidak aku akan dikuliti oleh mereka hidup-hidup makan dengan cepat aku langsung membukan pintu lalu memasuki ruangan itu.

"Pweh~" sepertinya mereka tidak mengejar lagi aku langsung mengabil tisu dan menaruhnya di lubang hidungku ini lebih baik. Ngomong-ngomon ruangan ini luas sekali...

"Ahem"

Aku mendengar suara seseorang ini berarti aku bukanlah satu-satunya orang diruangan ini akupun berbalik ke arah suara itu, ada seorang wanita dewasa yang matang yang sedang duduk. Dia memiliki penampilan yang mempesona dan menggoda, memiliki rambut abu-pirang, mata abu-abu dan memakai kacamata berlensa pada mata kirinya.

"Ma-maaf jika masuk ke ruangan ini tanpa izin aku benar-benar minta maaf" ucapku meminta maaf yah memang tidak sopan memasuki ruangan orang tanpa meminta izin kan ? tapi tunggu rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengan dia sebelumnya tapi dimana ya...

"Baiklah" ucap perempuan itu sambil berdiri disaat itu sesuatu yang besar memantul dengan indahnya 'ah~oppainya memantul' yah oppainya yang besar bergerak setiap pantulannya tidak pernah terlewat oleh mataku sedikitpun !. Oh...Sial aku secara perlahan-lahan telah menjadi seperti Ero-Sennin ! setelah itu apa ? aku akan membuat buko porno ?

Perempuan itu lalu mulai berjalan mendekatiku dan berhenti tepat di hadapan ku, ia juga memiliki pinggul dan pantat yang mulus dan bagus "Katakan apa urusanmu datang ke Akademi Areishia ini ?"

"Aku datang ke sini untuk bertemu direktur di Akedemy ini untuk mencap registrasi ini agar aku menjadi Siswa disini" sambil menunjukan kertas registrasi padanya.

Mendengar itu perempuan itu menaikan alisnya seolah ia tidak percaya lalu ia mengambil kertas registrasi itu dan melihatnya.

"Hmm begitu" lalu ia mulai melihatku lagi "Tapi tak kusangka ada laki-laki lain yang bisa mengkrontrak roh selain dia" dari pada dibilang bisa mengkrontrak roh lebih tepatnya merekalah yang memilihku sebagai tuan mereka (Ddraig dan Albion).

"Baiklah kau beruntung selamat datang di Areishia Spirit Akedemy aku adalah direktur disekolah ini namaku Greyworth, Greyworth Ciel Mais" Ucap wanita itu yang bernama Greyworth Ciel Mais yang merupakan direktur di Akedemy ini..

Eh...tunggu dia bilang dia adalah direktur berarti dia adalah Direktur di Akedemy ini ! aku tak menyangka perempuan menawan yang ada di hadapanku ini adalah Direktur di Akedemy ini lalu ia menuju ke bangkunya untuk mencap registrasi ini yah akhirnya...

"Tapi aku tak menyangka kemampuan roh yang kau memiliki benar-benar aneh dan langkah bahkan aku pun baru pertama kali mendengar ada roh yang berkemampuan seperti ini" ucapnya dengan ketertarikan mengenai kemampuanku. Meskipun kau bilang mereka adalah roh yang terkontrak tapi mereka hanyalah roh yang disegel yang sering berpindah pemilik jika pemilik mereka mati dan juga mereka sebenarnya ada di dalam diriku.

Lalu mata Greyworth mulai tertuju pada pendang yang kubawa ia mulai menatapnya dengan tajam. Sudah kuduga dia pasti akan memperhatikan pedang ini yah ia memang bukan orang biasa meskipun Caliburn telah disarungkan tapi aura suci yang kuat masih memancar jelah hal membuat Greyworth penasaran. Menurut Ddraig dan Albion pedang ini adalah pedang suci terkuat dari dunia mereka dan pedang ini biasa disebut pedang raja karena legenda di dunia mereka mengatakan hanya seorang raja sejati yang mampu menarik pedang ini dari batu meskipun dibilang begitu aku tidak terlalu memiliki ketertarikan menjadi seorang raja, aku lebih suka menjalani hidup yang bebas dan pedang ini bukan lah perwujutan dari roh manapun jadi jika kuberitahukan kebenarannya ia pasti tidak akan percaya.

**(End POV)**

tok..tok..tok

Seseorang mengetuk dan membuka pintu—

Saat pintu dibuka muncul anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengan Naruto. Ia memiliki rambut hitam pendek, memiliki wajah yang cukup feminim dan ia memakai sarung tangan kulit hitam di tangan kirinya.

"Kau terlambat, berapa menit kau harus membuat wanita ini menunggu?"

Itulah hal pertama yang Greyworth, yang tengah duduk di meja kantornya, ucapkan dengan dingin pada pria itu.

"Maaf, kudengar kau ada urusan dan entah bagaimana mendadak kakiku jadi berat."

"Hmm, jadi sekarang kau sudah bisa mengucapkan hal sekasar itu ya? Kemana perginya anak baik penurut beberapa hari yang lalu itu? Astaga, sesuatu bernama aliran waktu ini sungguh kejam."

"Hanya kau yang tidak berubah, Greyworth. Penampilan luarmu tak ada bedanya dengan karakter penuh tipuanmu."

Mereka bedua pun mulai melakukan perdebatan melihat dari cara mereka berdua bicara Naruto bisa menyimpulkan mereka berdua telah berkenalan lama meskipun ia sudah menduga keadaan akan menjadi seperti ini.

"Aku juga berpikir kalau aku ini payah. Aku bahkan belum bisa menggunakan kekuatan penuh Roh Terkontrakku."

Pria itu menjatuhkan tatapannya pada tangan kanannya, yang tertempa oleh segel Roh. tapi tatapan Naruto menuju ke tangan kirinya yang dipakai sarung tangan hitam 'Sesuai perkiraanku' Naruto bisa merasakan aura kegelapan di tangan kirinya itu persis dengan roh wanita kegelapan itu meskipun wanita itu sudah terkorupsi oleh kegelapan dari dunia lain tapi ia masih saja... dan melihat tangan kanan pria itu Naruto bisa tahu pria itu telah melakukan kontrack dengan Termeus Est semua sesuai yang diperkirakan Naruto.

"Apa karena kau masih belum bisa melupakan wanitamu sebelumnya itu? Dasar keras kepala."

"Jangan bercanda! Bagiku, Restia tak mungkin seperti itu!"

"Kebalikannya, terus bersikap keras kepala membuatku semakin curiga. Kalau kau mau, bagaimana kalau mencari kekasih atau semacamnya di Akademi ini? Mungkin bisa sedikit menyingkirkan rasa kesepianmu."

Oh entah kenapa jalan pembicaraan ini menuju ke arah yang baru.

"Keka—"

"Atau, apa gadis gadis di Akademi terlalu kekanak kanakan? Kalau memang begitu...aku juga tak apa-apa."

Greyworth tersenyum menggoda dan sedikit membuka area dadanya dengan ujung jarinya. Dia tanpa sengaja menunjukkan pakaian dalam berenda hitam-dewasa di belahan dadanya. Naruto yang melihat itu harus mati-matian menahan dirinya agar tidak mimisan lagi atau ia akan benar-benar mati karena kehabisan darah. Sekali lagi Naruto benar-benar bersyukur bisa masuk ke akedemy ini

"Ja...jangan main-main!"

"Cuma bercanda. Hmm, dengan nada itu, sepertinya kau masih belum mencapai level itu. Aku sudah dengar rumor kalau kau dibuat menunggu diatas gadis cantik berdada kecil dan Roh telanjang berkaos kaki dan menjalani kehidupan harem bersama yang tak senonoh."

"Guu..."

"Yang benar jadi kau sudah melakukan hubungan sex dengan mereka !" ucap Naruto dengan terkejut

"Tentu saja tidak !...? tapi tunggu kau ini Siapa ?"

"Jadi Kau Kontraktor pria yang itu ya kenalakan namaku Uzumaki Naruto"

"Kazeyaha Kamito senang bertemu dengan mu Naruto" memperkenalkan pria itu sebagai Kazehaya Kamito.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu juga. Tapi apa benar hidup bersama dengan gadis cantik berdada kecil dan Roh telanjang berkaos kaki ?"

Mencoba menyangkal, Kamito kehabisan kata-kata.

...Melihatnya secara objektif, itu semua benar sehingga cukup menyakitkan karena tak mampu membantahnya.

"Greyworth, apa kau memanggilku hanya untuk membuat lelucon murahan itu?"

"Itu benar—tapi tentu saja, bukan hanya itu saja." ucap Greyworth menyibakkan rambutnya "Naruto saat ini akan menjadi Murid di akedemy ini dan akan dimasukan ke dalam kelas Raven bersama dengan mu kau seharusnya senang karena kau bukan lagi satu-satunya pria di Akedemy ini."

Mendengar pernyataan Greyworth Kamito hanya melebarkan matanya lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto dan bertanya "Apa itu benar...?"

"Tentu saja kalau begitu mohon bantuannya Kamito" Ucap Naruto dengan senang.

"Hm" Kamito mengangukkan kepalannya jujur Kamito sangat senang karena ia akhirnya bisa mendapat teman yang bisa diajak bicara dan berbagi antar lelaki. Lalu perhatian Kamito kembali ke Greyworth.

"Apa ini untuk ini saja kau memanggilku kemari ?"

Kamito tahu Greyworth memanggilnya kesini bukan hanya bertemu dengan Naruto saja.

Sang Penyihir Senja—Greyworth Ciel Mais.

Sosoknya tanpa ragu adalah seorang wanita yang sangat cantik namun ia sebenarnya adalah Ksatria Roh yang dengan layanan militer panjang, yang namanya telah memasuki urutan pertama dan daftar Number Dua belas Komandan Roh.

Tentu saja Naruto tahu tentang Greyworth maupun Kamito dan latar belakang mereka tapi ia lebih suka menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri dan menikmati saja apa yang ia lakukan.

"Tentu saja" lalu pendangannya menghadap ke ruang tamu di bagian dalam ruangan.

"Ada gadis yang ingin kukenalkan padamu—oke, masuklah!"

"Baik."

Dari dalam ruangan, datang suara seperti lonceng yang baru digoyangkan.

Seorang yang membuka pintu dan muncul adalah—

Seorang gadis yang mengenakan seragam seperti gaun hitam, berbeda dari seragam Akademi umumnya.

Ia adalah gadis cantik, yang rambut hitam panjang cantiknya sangat mengesankan, dan ia memiliki mata pupil hitam cerah sampai Kamito dan Naruto merasa terpana memandangnya. dan tentu saja mata Naruto tidak luput dari dada perempuan itu.

'B-Besar' Itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto ditambah pakaiannya itu membuat belahan dadanya benar-benar terlihat. Terlebih dari itu Naruto tahu betul siapa gadis ini Putri kedua Kerajaan Orudeshia, Fianna Ray Ordeshia. Dia adalah kandidat penggati menggantikan Calamity Queen akibat penghiatannya, tapi ia tak pernah menjadi Tuan Putri Roh. Pada saat itu, ia menyatakan mundur dari kandidat Tuan Putri Roh untuk suatu alasan kemudian eksistensinya dihapuskan dari keluarga Bangsawan.

Alasan mengapa ia menolak menjadi Tuan Putri Roh tak pernah diumumkan secara resmi sejauh ini. Tapi Naruto tahu betul alasannya serta ia juga mengetahui alasan dibalik penghianatan Calamity Queen.

Dan ia tahu juga apa tujuannya datang ke Akedemy ini serta perasaannya pada Kamito... itu bisa dilihat dari cara bicaranya pada Kamito tapi Naruto tahu Kamito tidak memiliki mengenai apa yang terjadi 3 tahun yang lalu mengenai roh kegelapannya dan apa yang ia lakukan di True Santuary yah pada saat itu juga terjadi sebuah kejadian yang orang-orang tidak akan pernah tahu tentang sebuah pertarungan yang sangat besar...

...

...

...

...

...

"...ruto"

"Naruto !" Naruto langsung tersadar dari lamuannya dari panggilan Greyworth.

"Y-Ya"

"Boleh aku bertanya tentang sesuatu ?"

"Tentu apa itu ?"

Lalu mata Greyworth mulai menyipit dengan Seriuh melihat tatapan mata itu Naruto tahu apa ingin dia tanyakan dan Naruto juga tahu cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan menanyakan ini.

"Apa kau berasal dari ras Elfim ?"

...

...

'Sudah Kuduga'

.

**To be Continue**

* * *

**Halo-halo disini Yuan yang berbicara bagaimana menurut kalian dengan chapter ini aku tahu mungkin masih ada kesalahan dalam penulisan tolong maklumi yah hahahaha juga menyukai cerita ini ataupun memberi masukan atau jangan lupa untuk direview dan reviewnya sebanyak-banyaknya ya.**

**Ada yang menanyakan pairnya jujur saja aku pun juga tidak tahu tapi untuk sekarang pairnya adalah Fantasy, Action, Friendship, dan Comedy jujur saja baru itu yang kupikirkan untuk cerita ini dan soal apakah Naruto Harem atau tidak aku masih memikirkannya jadi ikuti saja cerita ini. Aku ini orangnya suka membuat multicrossover dengan menambahkan charakter-charakter dari manga atau Anime lainnya biar lebih berwarna hahahaha uhuk...**

**Yah pokoknya ini yang bisa kusampaikan sekarang sampai jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya**

**Yuan Out**

* * *

**Preview untuk Chapter selanjutnya**

**"Kau...adalah...si berdarah kotor..itu.." Sebuah julukan yang membuat siapa pun yang mendengarnya pasti akan memasang wajah jijik padanya.**

**"Naruto-Chan Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu !" Seseorang yang tidak disangkah akhirnya muncul.**

**"Kau...!"**

**"Hehehehehe sudah lama sekali kita bertemu Uzumaki Naruto" Seseorang yang mengenal Naruto teman atau musuh ?**

**Hari dimana Naruto bersekolahpun dimulai...!**

**Selanjurnya : The Dirty Blood**


End file.
